A Rather Odd New Friend
by unleash-the-d
Summary: As Chelsea is exploring the Jungle, she makes some unexpected friends!


**Author's Note: I know Shiba's name in the English versions of IoH & SI is Shea, but I like his Japanese name better. **

**So, yeah. Just wanted to throw that out there.**

**Also, I apologize if this Fic seems too similar to any other Fics! **

**I'm really trying my best not to copy anyone- (; A ;)**

**Anyway- Enough of my blabbering, On to the story!**

* * *

Finally, the day had come.

Chelsea had finally gotten enough money to build the third bridge.

She was very excited about what could be over the other side of the rushing river. Maybe some rare flowers she could sell for a huge profit; A lost temple, housing all sorts of treasures; or maybe an unidentified animal she could befriend!

Her excitement was getting the best of her.

During the next day, she quickly scurried off to the new bridge. (After taking care of her animals and crops first, of course!)

She walks over the bridge, with a tremendous smile on her face.

"Ah! Finally! Time to explore!" She shouted, whilst running off into the thick trees and bushes.

A few hours went by. It was close too becoming night. A soft orange and red color started to overlap the sky.

Chelsea looked around for the bridge, but... It was nowhere in sight!

"E- Eh?! W- Where's the bridge?" She started to panic. "I'm lost forever!"

"Th- That means I'll have to live in a house of leaves! Sleep on bug infested grass! And hunt for food! AHHHH!" Then she started to over exaggerate.

Suddenly, her stomach started to growl like a rabid wolf.

"Ahhh, all that shouting made me really hungry..."

She then hears a rustling sound somewhere nearby.

("Maybe it's food!") She thought to herself.

she snuck over behind some bushes, and peaked over.

A fuzzy, brown creature is foraging for a meal.

("Ah! A Rabbit!") She said to herself.

("I don't like the idea of killing and eating an adorable bunny... But I must survive!") Even though it's only been three hours since she last ate. And she had plenty of colored grasses in her Rucksack.

she decided on a 'brilliant' plan to capture this adorable little critter. By jumping out at it and grabbing it.

As her 'very well thought out plan' was underway, something, or rather, someone, had a similar idea. Except, they had a very sharp object in their hands.

They suddenly slam into each other (not in _that_ way. Get your head outta the gutters)!

As soon as their collision happened, the cute, little rabbit disappeared into the thick Jungle. (What's a rabbit even doing in a Jungle anyways?)

Chelsea gently put her hands on the newly sore bump on her head.

She then looks up to see a young man, half dressed, and holding a spear.

("He looks like... someone from some sort of Tribe...") She thought, while quietly starring at him.

("Ah, I think I've learned about Tribes from a documentary once!... But, the people in the Tribes in that documentary... Where all cannibals!") After the realization of this person (possibly) being a cannibal (maybe), she started flipping out.

"AHH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME I STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! SO MANY SACRED TEMPLES TO EXPLORE, AND UNIDENTIFIED ANIMALS TO BEFRIEND! PLEASE! WAAAAHHH!" She was _really_ losing it.

The thought of being eaten by someone, and not in a good way, was truly terrifying for Chelsea.

She then halted her shouting as the man got up and pointed the sharp spear at her.

"What you?" He started to speak.

"I... Huh?..." Chelsea looked at him in a very confused manner.

"What you?" He repeated.

"I... I'm Chelsea... Are you not going to eat me...?" She replied.

"Are Chelsea food?" He asked, as he stepped a little closer.

"Eh?! No! I am _NOT_ food!"

"... What you then...? ...Maybe Wada know."

Before she could say anything, he walked over to her, and grabbed her wrist; Which startled her.

She let out a slight scream as he pulled her along.

"W-Where are you taking me?!" She asked, but there was no reply.

she tried to pull away, but it was as if she wasn't trying at all. He was strong, and he had a rather good grip on her wrist.

Soon, they reached a small hut. It appeared to be rather old; It was falling apart some and it was covered in leaves and dirt.

The wild man opened the door, dragging Chelsea along.

Inside, she saw what looked like a middle-aged man. He looked at her wide-eyed while she just stood there, motionless from fright.

"Wada, what this?" the younger monkey man asked the older one. "Is food?"

The older one, 'Wada', stared for a minute before answering.

"... Human... Like... Us... Girl..." He spoke very oddly.

"Girl? Is girl not food?" The younger one asked, curious.

"... No... Friend..."

Chelsea literally had no idea what was going on.

The younger monkey man looked at her and said: "Name Chelsea, yes?"

"... Uh, yes." She replied.

"Chelsea, friend?" His eyes started to sparkle at the thought of having a new friend.

"Ah, Yes! I'm very friendly!" She said with no hesitation.

Suddenly, a huge smile appeared on his face!

"Chelsea friend! Shiba happy!" He started to dance around in joy.

"Shiba... Is that your name?" She asked.

"Yes! My name shiba, and this my father, Wada"

Wada looked just as happy as Shiba.

Chelsea was really happy to have made new friends; Even if they smelled like fish and spoke in broken sentences.

She then remembered! She needed to get back home to her animals and crops!

"Ah! That's right!" She shouted. "I have to get back home!"

Shiba looked at her curiously from the sudden outburst. "Can I help?"

"Yes! That would be wonderful! Do you know where the bridge is at?"

"Bridge...? Oh, I know where bridge at!" He said, happily.

"Really?" Said Chelsea.

"Yes. Saw big animal make bridge yesterday."

("'Big Animal...'") She thought. ("He must mean Gannon...")

"Well, Shiba, could you show me where it's at?" She asked.

"Yes, follow!" He said as he walked towards the door.

They headed out the hut, and after a few minutes of walking, the bridge was in sight.

"Ah! There it is!" Chelsea shouted. "Thank you so much, Shiba! How can I ever repay you?"

"Repay Shiba? No need pay." He replied, whilst turning around to look at her.

"But... Can Chelsea visit Shiba often?" He asked, obviously a little nervous.

"Of course Chelsea wi- I mean- Of course I will!" She said happily. His odd way of speaking sort of got to her.

His wide smile came back after hearing her say that. "Good! Can not wait! I Excited!" He started hopping around like a little puppy.

Chelsea couldn't believe that this person, who seemed so violent and scary at first, was actually kinda cute.

* * *

**End of Chapter One! **

**I hope it was interesting so far! For my first ever Fanfic, I'm quite pleased with it! The next chapters should hopefully be up soon! (If I can figure all of this out-)**

**Haaaah... These games are so old, and so is this pairing. I don't think anybody will ever read this. But that's okay I guess. Lol**

**If someone actually is reading this, cool! Thank you so very much! I love you~! Have a lovely day!**


End file.
